Grains such as milo, corn, and others for feeding cattle are typically processed to aid in their digestion as well as to increase the intake of nutrients. Such processing takes the form of rolling or flaking the corn or milo after softening it in a steam chamber. Products are available which assist in conditioning or softening the grain to reduce the costs of the processing. These products generally increase the moisture intake allowing thinner higher volume flakes to be produced by the rolling process.
Another aspect of this process is that processing costs can be reduced. Processing with these conditioners is less detrimental to machinery and requires less power thus reducing costs.
The resultant grain tempering processes presently available produce a much improved feed grain which results in improved grain feed efficiency. Greater moisture absorption and thinner rolling of the grain into flakes causes increased gelatinization resulting in improved animal consumption and assimilation.
In grain processing or rolling to produce flakes production capacity may also be limited because of the lack of moisture in the grain which means that the rolling process requires greater pressure and increased power. The resistance caused by the grain having a minimum amount of moisture also can reduce production volume in addition to the wear and tear on the processing machinery.
A disadvantage of some of the present grain conditioning or tempering materials is that they are chemical compounds which can be caustic or corrosive to machinery. Further, some tempering or grain conditioning chemical compositions might be toxic to the cattle. It would be advantageous if a grain tempering product were available that was non-caustic, non-corrosive and naturally occuring surfactant which could be used to condition or temper grain.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a grain tempering mixture that is non-caustic, non-corrosive which will not corrode feed milling equipment or be a hazard to people who have a handle it.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grain tempering mixture which contains a natural surfactant which is already food approved.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a natural occurring grain tempering mixture which can aid in the water or moisture uptake by grain allowing more water to be added at a fast rate over a shorter period of time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a natural occurring tempering product which sufficiently tempers grain to reduce friction and wear on grain processing equipment as it is a natural lubricant.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a natural occurring grain tempering product which reduces fines in the feed mill and feed bunk.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a naturally occurring grain tempering product which increases gelatinization of starch in grain, rendering it more digestible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grain tempering process which increases the bulk of grain providing more tons of grain per processed dry grain.